Another Attempt
by LooksBreedLove
Summary: Mello and Matt are running away from Wammys. T for language and other things. MelloXMatt
1. Chapter 1

I opened the window "Holy shit! Matt, grab me a jacket it's fucking cold out!" I said lowering myself onto the ledge. "Huh? What? Oh yeah sure. " Matt said looking up from his PSP. "Matt! Seriously?" I whispered harshly. "Mello your ruining my concentration" Matt whined. "What! Your concentration? I'm hanging out of a 2 story high window!" I said frustrated. All this guy does is play video games! _He's so annoying and immature!_ I started scowling in his direction. He looked up "OK fine I'm done now are you happy? And I got a high score! Aren't you proud of me? Matt said happily. "You're an idiot, now help me down." I retorted. "OK, OK I'm helping now go down" my friend said as I dropped down to the ground stumbling around. "Hey Mells catch" Matt called to me. "Huh? Wha—" I began as a duffle bag hit me on the head catching me off guard. "DAMN IT! MATT YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as pain burst into my head. "Whoa calm down Mello someone's gonna hear you." Matt said jumping from the window landing flawlessly with a gentle thud. Watching him I couldn't help but think he was so damn hot. He ran to my side." Are you OK?" He asked looking at my head with a concerned look. "Wait a second Matt" I began urgently. "What? What's wrong?" Matt asked worried. His concern for me made me happy. Then I remembered my issue. "You didn't forget my chocolate did you!" I asked my voice trembling with fear. "Awww man I should have seen that coming." Matt said disappointed running his fingers through him hair. He began to rummage through the bag that hit me on the head previously. He pulled out a first aid kit. "What the hell are you doing with that?" I asked puzzled. Mells your head's bleeding." He said matter-o-factly. "What? No it's not" I said putting my fingers to head. "Shit, your right for once Mattie" I said examining the blood on my fingers. Matt pushed up his goggles as he leaned over me. "Hey what the hell are you doing" I said looking into his green eyes. "I'm fixing you" he said as he wiped blood from my face. "What are you a doctor now?" I said sarcastically. "I'll be your doctor" Matt winked. I felt myself blush. _Get it together man, I know I'm a teenager and stuff like this happens but aren't I supposed to feel this way about a girl?_ I ranted to myself. "OK" Matt said standing up "Let's go." He said as he started walking away from Whammy's house taking out a cigarette. "Wait, you never answered my question about my chocolate..." I said taking a bit from my already half eaten bar.

~heyyy we hoped you loved it or at least liked it look forward to chapter 2 and more ;D comment please! It makes us happy and yes there is 2 of us brilliant masterminds if you were wondering Ps the story gets better aka more interesting~


	2. Chapter 2

"Well we could sneak on the train." Matt said as he cleared a level on Mario. "And how do you suppose we do that?" I asked skeptically looking at the heavily guarded door. "Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Matt mumbled. "Fine then I'll just charm some women with my good looks to give us some tickets." I said smugly standing up from the bench. "Good luck with that." Matt said not taking his eyes off the screen. _Luck I didn't need luck. _I thought to myself. I found a wealthy looking girl around my age. "Hey babe." I said smoothly taking in her looks. She had long brown hair kind of like chocolate... and green eyes, but not nearly as pretty as Matt's. "We just escaped from our horrible orphanage can you please help us get away?" I asked making tears swell up in my eyes. "What the hell I do I look like to you a charity case?" She told me. "WELL FINE THEN BITCH YOU CAN DIE ALONE 'CAUSE YOU WILL NEVER GET A MAN WITH THAT SHITTY PERSONALITY!" I yelled. Then Matt came running up. "Whoa guys lets calm down, sorry ma'am." Matt said bowing in a formal Japanese greeting. "Oh!" The bitch said clearly shocked by his politeness. "I apologize for my friend Mello's actions" Matt said pushing up his goggles. "Matt it wasn't my fault" I said angrily. "Oh so your names Matt? I love that name" she said stepping closer to Matt giggling. "Umm thank you." he said unsure "I must admit it is a good name." Matt continued. "It's much better than your friend Mello's" she said my name with distaste. "Anyway I have two extra tickets if you want them" she said blushing deeply. "That would actually be a great help." Matt smiled . She blushed more and dug into her bag and handed to tickets to Matt. "WHAT THE HELL YOU GAVAE MATT THE TICKETS AND NOT ME!" I said outraged. "Oh well I gotta go." the chick said. "Oh and here if you ever wanna give me a call here's my number, my names Laura by the way" she said to Matt handing him a piece of paper. "You little skank" I mumbled under my breath, I think she heard me but just ignored it saying goodbye to Matt. Then Matt whipped out his PSP and sat down again. I walked over and hit the PSP so it clattered to the ground "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" I yelled. "What did my PSP have to do with your anger?" he questioned. "Dude you made me look like a total ass back there!" I told him. "It's not like we're ever gonna see these people again." Matt said picking his PSP back up, I hit it again. "OK Mells I'm really sorry, lets make up so I can go back to saving peach?" he said with his arms open waving at me to hug him, then I stomped off to the other side of the room while Matt shrugged and picked up his PSP, again. _Damn and I really did wanna hug him... Oh shit._

~Thank you for reading n.n sorry it took so long long to update! Im sorry T-T. Next update will be sooner. Get excited for chapter 3, its in Nears POV ooh yeah mixing it up here. And also thank you to hearts4theworld and Souleatershinigami~


	3. Chapter 3

-Back at Wammy's-

I was finishing another puzzle, when I realized I haven't seen mello or matt all day to day. So I decided to look for them. Well they weren't in their room, but the window was open letting a draft in "that's peculiar" I told myself shutting it. After I checked all their usual places I decided to check with Wammy because they might me in trouble…again. As I knocked on his office door I twisted a piece of my hair with my index finger. He didn't answer, so I let myself in. "one boy, matt, is about 15 years old he has crimson hair and wears goggles. The other boy, mello, is about 16 years old and he has blonde, shoulder length, straight hair. He also wears lots of leather." Wammy was telling an police officer as I walked in. "mello and matt ran away again?" I asked Wammy even though I knew the answer. "ooh Near I didn't know you where here." Wammy said. "Nobody ever does… if you want I could help look for them we're fairly close and I'm pretty smart" I said softly. "Now that is a good idea with your help they will probably find the boys faster." Wammy said proudly. "Okay" I said turning to leave.

~yeah this is a really short update and pretty boring maybe because its near… well anyway the next update will be soon and don't worry it's not near again, its matt and mello ;D~


	4. Chapter 4

I could hear matt winning his game 7 feet away down the train bench. I was glaring at him angrily. Then he turned around to look at me. I swiftly averted my eyes. "Seriously Mells can't you just forgive me already?" matt asked. "NO!" I said crossing my arms stubbornly. "Fine then you leave me no choice" matt said as he put his PSP away. "Wait, what are you doing?" I said a little worried as matt slid over to me. Then he wrapped his arms around me tightly. _Damn he smelled so freaking good! _"Come on matt people are looking and they're gonna get the wrong idea about us" I said blushing. "Not till you forgive me" matt said playfully. I waited a few moments (mostly because I liked the way he felt then I said "okay fine I forgive you". Matt was still holding me for about 30 seconds before he finally removed his arms and pulled his PSP out again but still stayed next to me. After a while matt put his PSP away and rested his eyes. _It's probably from staring at that screen for like 2 hours straight, idiot_ my thoughts were interrupted by a weight on my shoulder. I looked over and matt had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I felt a blush creep up my face. _Shit he really did smell good. _I pushed his messy bangs out of face _his hair was soft but wait we all use the same soaps at wammy's but his hair was so soft and he smelt so good. _I began to stroke his hair not caring anymore what other people are thinking about us. I pulled out a new chocolate bar and snapped off a piece. When I looked up I saw two school-girls about 14 staring at me and matt with slight blushes on their faces and mouths open some. The expression on their face was like umm what's the word fan-girl? Yeah that's it. Once they saw me looking at them there blushes deepened and they covered their faces with a magazine. I just ignored them whispering and giggling behide the magazine. I realized how tired I was and rested my head on my Matts. The last I heard was the girls sighing before I fell asleep. When I woke up I didn't know how long I slept but matt was still sleeping. I took a bite of the chocolate bar that I fell asleep with in my hand. After about half an hour I decided to wake Matt up because we were close to our stop. I pushed matt of me reluctantly. "Oww Mello what was that for?" matt asked rubbing his head. "We have to get off." I told him as the train came to a stop. I picked up the bag that held my chocolate and matts video games. Matt grabbed the other one, and then we then stepped off the train at Lexington.

~Awww! I love this chapter it's so sweet! I love the 2 girls I guess I didn't lie when I said I would be updating soon it hasn't even been like 24 hours but I didn't want to do my homework so I decided to do this instead which I'm sure you all don't mind please comment we've only had one review so thank you again Souleatershinigami3~


	5. Chapter 5

"You just had to choose a super fancy hotel, we look way more suspicious." Matt said lighting a smoke. "Well I don't want to stay in a shit-hole, besides I know how these people think." I said. "And how do you know that? Anyway just don't get us arrested." Matt said taking a long drag from his cigarette. _Fuck he looked so damn cool._ "We're not gonna get arrested now come on" I said as I saw a really rich looking middle-age lady walk out from the hotel while Matt put out his cigarette. "Hello Miss" I said with a stunning smile while Matt bowed. "Oh why hello" She said smiling. "We are not old enough to buy a hotel room, do you think you could help us?" I said doing my best to look helpless. "Well now what would your parents think if I did that?" She asked still smiling. "Well were orphans and its not like we're children I'm almost 17." I told her. "Hmm how about you just stay in my room, I won't be back till late tonight or early this morning and we can work out the details then because I like you boys." She said as she smiled even bigger. "That would be an amazing help Ma'am thank you." Matt replied smiling just as big. Then she gave us a room key and the room number.

~Sorry it's taken so long to update! Things start to heat up in the next chapter ;) I would like to thank matt-x-mello, Jamsthebestestfoodever and MelloWantsYou n.n


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa! This is a fucking huge room!" I said enthusiastically. "Hell yeah." Matt said examining the room. We sat down on the couch and passed out almost immediately, we had still only gotten about two hours of sleep each last night. When I woke up Matt had already plugged in his PS2 and it was on pause. I could smell something cooking. "Oi your awake." Matt said carrying a tray. "I made food." He said happily. "Good I'm hungry." I replied eagerly. "She had like no food but I found some eggs and toast. Well actually bread but I made it into toast." He said thoughtfully. "Yeah I got that." I said as he played on his PS2. "Did you already eat?" I questioned "Hmmm? Oh yeah." Matt said concentrating on his game. The eggs he made actually tasted really good. "Dude I didn't know you could cook." I teased playfully. "There are many things I can do." He said. _What the hell was that suppose to mean?_ "Okay, whatever." I retorted. Later that night at around 11 pm. I was eating my chocolate when Matt paused his game. "Can I have some of that?" He asked me. "What?" I asked. "Your chocolate bar." He clarified. "Oh umm no." I told him. "Aww why not?" He whined "Because its mine." I said as I bit a chunk off as if to prove a point. "But I wanna know what it tastes like." Matt said crawling over slowly until he was right in front of me. "You've had chocolate before Matts." I said rolling my eyes. "Well yes, but never that kind." He said. "Well your not gonna." I said smuggly. Suddenly Matt stole it and ran off to the other couch nibbling at it. "You bastard!" I told him as I got up to retrieve my chocolate. As I was doing that I tripped on the controller cord and hit the couch. "This is really tasty." Matt told me. "Give it back you asshole!" I yelled. "Come and get it." He said smirking on the other end of the couch holding the chocolate above his head, so I walked on my knees to go get it. I could almost reach it when I realized my face was inches away from Matt's. I reached farther and got my chocolate back. I pulled back despite the fact I didn't want to... "Aww you got it." Matt whined. "Hell yeah I did." I said content. Then I noticed there was some chocolate on Matt's lower lip, so I decided to get it for him. "Hey Matt..." I said "Hmm what?" He asked as I got to his face and licked the chocolate from his lip. He began to blush deeply. "Umm Mello..." He began before I pressed my lips to his eager ones. One of my hands instantly went up to his silky red hair and my other one pulled him closer to me as he parted his lips letting me in. Matt's arms wrapped around my neck and he laced his fingers in my hair. Then he unzipped my small leather vest and took it off me. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, so I could feel his bare forearms on my back sending a shiver up my spine. I pulled Matt's shirt up until it was over his head and I tossed it on the floor near mine. I pulled back for air and started kissing down his neck. As I was just reaching his chest, the door swung open the lady was back. I assumed it was her I didn't know for sure because I didn't care to check. "OH MY GOSH!" a voice said from the doorway. "Oh its you" He said looking up. "Its who?" I muffled from the bottom of his neck.

~Sorry it took so long to update!.. again -_-. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Please forgive me if you think it seemed not realistic(I guess that's the best way to put it), because me and my friend are not experienced when it comes to kissing and such.. ANYWAY I'd like to thank everybody who favorited this story and please comment and tell me what you think!~


	7. Chapter 7

"Matts who is it?" I asked again.

"That chick Laura who gave us the train tickets and the lady who lives here."

"WHAT? That bitch what the hell is she doing here?" I yelled as I sat up straddling Matt. I turned my head towards the door glaring. Matt sighed and put his hands on my thighs.

"Oh, hello boys how is it going?" The lady asked as she began to put away some groceries.

"Auntie what are they doing here!" Laura asked frantically.

"Oh you know these boys Laura? They are out house guests for the time being."

"Yeah, these are the boys from the train station. I'd recognize that blonde hair and leather pants anywhere. Also I recognize Mattie's pretty red hair" Laura said with a wave to Matt, who had picked up the chocolate bar and began eating it again. I took the candy from him and took a bite Matt looked disappointed when I didn't share. I took another bite and offered it to him, who happily excepted. His fingers intertwined with mine.

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT IS MY COUCH!" Laura screamed.

I pulled back and licked some remaining chocolate from my lips "What we're not shy."

"So are you boys hungry? Oh and also what are you boys name's? I'm Allison Anderson. And I take It you've met my niece Laura already" She said smiling.

"I'm Mello and this is Matt."

"Oh well I hope you boys find this place to your liking."

~Thank you for reading this far my lovelies. The next chapter is in Near's POV again but even if you don't like Near read it pleease. I'd like to thank Ironicsheep and everybody else who liked the story. Chapter 8 will be up soon I promise! Comment Please!~


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay thank you." I told the worker at the local train station.

"Did you get any leads Near?" Officer Jenny asked me.

"Yes."

"Well? What is it?" she asked annoyed.

"She told me a young boy was here and started yelling at a girl and called her a bitch among other things." I told her.

"And does one of the boys act like that?"

"Yes Mello." I said

"Okay, and where do you think they went?"

"I don't know but there was only so many trains leaving last night..." I said mostly to myself.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see those two boys?" a girl walking by said.

The girl's friend replied "YEAH! The one play the PSP had such pretty red hair!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! I wish I had straight hair like the blonde boy, and those leather pants were WAY hot." the first girl said giggling. I walked over to the two girls conversing.

"Excuse me these boys you are talking about do you know what train they were on?" I asked they stopped and looked at me.

"Huh? Ohh yeah they got off at the station in Lexington. Why do you want to know?" she asked rocking back and forth on her heels awkwardly.

"They ran away from our orphanage recently."

"Oh okay well we gotta go our train is going to leave." the second said playing with her hair nervously before running away with her friend.

_Lexington hmmm._

~Sorry that took longer then expected! I hope you like this chapter and if you can't tell, I am not particularly fond of Near. Betcha didn't expect those fangirls to come back ahah.. anyway the next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Oh and also I forgot to ask how do you like my new fancy formatting skills (; I would like to thank Exploading albino potato. And lastly please comment!~


	9. Chapter 9

I was resting my head on Matt's lap he was running his fingers threw my hair with one hand and playing Zelda with his free hand. You could feel the tension with Laura sitting there, watching us. I could see the envy in her eyes, she wanted to make a move on my Mattie. She was staring at him like she was a lion and he was her prey. She was waiting for the perfect time to fucking jump on him. The look on her face made me want to laugh but I just smirked instead.

"Mello can you come here please?" Allison called from the kitchen. I reluctantly got up, flashing Laura an icy glare before I left.

"Yeah?" I asked as I reached the kitchen. Allison was mixing something in a bowl. It almost looked like fondue but I wasn't sure.

"So I heard you like chocolate quite a bit. Which one do you think tastes the best?" She asked.

_What type of stupid question is that? _"Umm all of them?" I retorted.

"Which do you think tastes the best though?" she asked patiently. My mind flashed to the previous night with me and Matt.

"Hershey's Symphony." I said trying not to blush.

"Okay thank you sweetie, and also I realize you and Matt are interested in each other I would like to say I do not judge and I fully support you but there are-"

"Allison may I leave now?" I asked interrupting Allison not wanting to hear that. I turned on my heel left before she could answer. In the living room Laura was clinging to Matt's arm pressing herself against him. "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU WHORE! GO NEAR MY MATT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled. I pushed that skank off Matt and pulled him up so he was standing by me. I stared at her with a death glare. She looked scared, as she should be.

"What? I-I wasn't doing a-anything?" she said blushing "It's not like you two are dating!" she continued stronger.

"Now now settle down." Allison intervened.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW DIDN'T YOU THINK WE WERE GOING OUT WE WERE MAKING OUT IN YOUR FUCKING COUCH!" I yelled angrily, and confused.

"I just thought you two were bored." She said blushing deeper. I was about to hit her when I felt Matt grab my hand.

"Mells it's okay just calm down, please." he said looking into my eyes before he hugged me I looked back at Laura.

"I'm serious, I will kill you if you do it again."

"Okay that is enough." Allison said it was the sternest I had heard her voice. "Why don't you boys go to your room?" she said regaining her sweetness.

"Umm you never told us where our room is ma'am." Matt said politely.

~I am sorry it too so long to update again! I have been busy with school. Chapter 10 will be up before Monday I promise! Please comment I like knowing what people think (:~


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry. Did you sleep on the couch then?" Allison asked.

"Yes, but it's alright." Matt said.

"Well come with me I will show you to your room." She opened a door and flicked on a light. It wasn't huge but it was bigger than the room me and Matt shared at Wammy's. "This is it I hope you find it to your liking."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Anderson." Matt said.

"Oh please just call me Allison." She smiled and left shutting the door behind her.

"That stupid whore. What was she thinking clinging on to you like that?" I ranted "Why didn't you push her off of you?" I questioned.

"What? Oh I don't know she's not my type anyway, I like blondes." He stated pausing his game and smiling at me. "And it was pretty hot watching you yell at her." He said putting his arms around my waist.

"Oh you liked that, huh?" I smirked. Then I pushed him onto the bed behind him. I turned around and locked the door behind me proceeding to the bed. I could see Matt's excited eyes behind his orange goggles, he was sitting up I crawled closer to him until I was sitting between his legs with mine wrapped around his waist. Slowly I pulled his goggles off. "I like seeing your eyes." I whispered before my lips to his. I traced to contours of his lips, he tasted so good and he parted them slightly my tongue took this as in invitation. I slipped off his shirt and threw it. I put hands on his lower back deepening the kiss. He twisted his fingers into my hair. I pulled back for air and then began kissing his neck. "Mmm Mello" Matt moaned when I found a sweet spot above his collarbone. He tore off my vest. Then Matt's hands roamed over my body causing me to moan in pleasure as well. The rest of the night went by... fast.

When I woke up Matt was sleeping on my bare chest his arms embracing me. I stroked his hair for a while, till I decided it was time to get up. "Get up Matt!" I yelled as I pushed him to the ground.

"Ugh Mello, you jerk." Matt groaned sleepily he yawned and stood up looking at the mess we made last night. I got up and found my pants while Matt put on his shirt. We walked out to the kitchen where Allison was cooking and Laura was sitting looking tired.

When she heard us enter Laura said "What the hell were you too doing last night! Oh wait don't answer that. I couldn't sleep at all because of you two. And would it kill you to put a shirt on?"

"Well I slept fine I didn't hear a thing." Allison said obliviously.

"Yeah I slept good too." I said winking at Matt. He blushed slightly, pulling his goggles down. _Damn he is cute_. Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go get it." Laura said. She came back a minute later with Near. Oh shit.

~Dang Near that kill joy had to ruin Matt and Mello's fun ;) Ahahaha I hope you enjoyed this chapter its personally one of my favorites. Thank you too everyone who commented you guys are lovely, well everybody who read and liked it is lovely :D I will try to update before Wednesday. Ooh and Happy Easter to everyone! Comment please :3~


	11. Chapter 11

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled almost faslling off the chair.

"Mells, calm down." Matt said before taking a sip of his juice.

"Hello Matt." near said Matt nodded in the general direction of Near.

"Matt, what are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm saying hi? We did spend most of our lives living with him and he is sort of our friend., I guess." Matt replied eating his pancakes.

"I am not friends with the damn sheep." I said bitterly. Suddenly a cop came in also.

"Okay time to get your asses back to the orphanage." She said forcefully.

"Don't fucking tell me and my Mattie what to do!" _Holy shit when did I get so protective? _

"I see you have finally come to realization with your feelings." Near stated withh no emotion in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"You and Matt have liked each other since you met, you finally admitted it."

"Is this one of your little friends? Would you like some breakfast?" Allison asked.

"No thank you, I am just here to take back Matt and Mello." Near replied without even thinking about it.

"Hell yeah I want some breakfast." the cop interjected. _Wow she's classy._

"We don't have time to stay, we must leave." Near said finally.

"Well boys I guess it's time for you to leave." Allison said sadly.

"YEAH! So pack your shit and leave Mello, but Matt you can stay if you want." Laura said lustfully.

"Oh hell no." I stated grabbing Matt's hand. "Come on lets go.. pack." as I was closing the door I heard Allison telling Near to sit down but he declined. "Stupid sheep had to ruin our fun." I whined wrapping my arms around Matt's neck, I put my lips to his.

"Mello stop kissing Matt and lets go." I heard that quiet high pitched voice say from the doorway. I pulled away.

"Damn it Near, go away nobody likes you." I said putting my arms at my side. Matt picked up our bag of clothes and I grabbed the other reluctantly. We followed Near out of our room.

"Bye boys, come back any time!" Allison said cheerfully as we were leaving. Laura just looked at me disgusted and Matt sadly.

"Thank you so much we appreciated your hospitality." Matt said politely before he shut the door behind him.

~Chapter 11 is done that means that there is only one more left :( but don't be sad! Next chapter will be up sometime this weekend hopefully! Thank you to everyone who commented I love getting comments they makes me happy :)~


	12. Chapter 12

This sucks, Near just couldn't sit up front. He was only trying to keep us from making out in the backseat of the car. "NEAR! Stop fucking bumping into me!" I yelled.

"You wouldn't be complaining if it was Matt bumping into you." Near said.

"That's because I love Matt, you asshole." I told him.

"Aww you love me Mell! I love you too!" Matt interrupted happily

"Shut up you bastard." I snapped.

"Aww now that's no way to treat your lover." Matt teased.

"Like hell I'll treat you however I want."

"What the hell! Don't start doing things in my car!" Officer Jenny yelled at us. Matt just winked at me from behind his goggles. I really wanted to kiss him but stupid Near had to be in the way.

When we got back Rodger gave us a long lecture that I wasn't paying attention to and I doubt Matt was either. We finally got back to our old room. "Ugh I really thought we were free this time." I complained to Matt.

"I don't think we ever will ever be with Near here. Hey that rhymed!" Matt smiled.

"Stupid Near that asshole."

"Well actually Near is very smart." Matt told me informatively.

"You idiot." I said pulling him close.

"Mello.." he whispered in my ear, it gave me a shiver. "I love you." I pushed him against the wall kissing him intensely and passionately.

"I love you too.." I told him in a breath, we slid down the wall and to the floor. Maybe it won't be so bad at Wammy's house anymore.

THE END.

~That's the end! Thank you too everyone who read, liked commented on my first story! I promise I will write more fanfics soon! Also I am planning on changing my pen name because I feel that what it is right now limited my writing ;P ANYWAY I really hope you liked the story and thank you for reading it!


End file.
